Intoxicated
by eternityisours
Summary: [ONE SHOT] What is it about Sawyer that gets under Kate's skin? In any case, he’s intoxicating, that’s for damn sure. KateSawyer. Review, please!


**Title: **Intoxicated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or anything from Lost, except for this story. Sometimes though, I dream that I owned Josh Holloway, Ian Somerhalder, Matthew Fox, and Dominic Monaghan, though.

**Rating: **PG-13 (or T)

**Pairing:** Sawyer/Kate

**Summary:** ONE SHOT: What is it about Kate that gets under Sawyer's skin? In any case, he's intoxicating, that's for damn sure. Kate/Sawyer. Review, please!

**A/N:** My first _Lost_ fic, so please be gentle. Constructive comments/criticism on things like character development, wording, etc. would be great. This fic was whimsical, therefore it's pretty short. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He was watching her; even if it was just out of the corner of his eye. She could tell, because he'd been looking at her so much lately, and she began to recognize the constant feel of his eyes on her back.

Kate rose, trying not to let him know that she was aware of him watching her. It had been a while since she had gone out for a swim, and she would be damned if she couldn't do even _that_ in peace.

Quietly, Kate made her way out of the camp and discreetly snuck through the trees towards the lake that she and Sawyer had found.

Sawyer.

The very name had a strange effect on her body. It was as if she couldn't think, couldn't breathe, and her heart tended to skip a beat or two before proceeding to pulse more quickly.

_Oh, shut up_, Kate told herself. Thinking about Sawyer sickened her, but it caused a tremor of attraction within her, as well. _How does that even work?_ Kate mused to herself, pulling off her heavy boots as she reached the lake and the clearing surrounding it.

"Hello, Freckles," a voice accented by a heavy Southern drawl called from behind her.

Kate rolled her eyes skyward, not even bothering to turn around, knowing already without a doubt in her mind who it was.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" Kate asked, having half a mind to put her boots back on and get the hell out of there, while the other half wanted to jump him.

"Get a hold of yourself," Kate muttered to herself, voice tinged with a hint of disgust at her inability to control her emotions. Her gaze was now aimed at the ground.

"What was that, Freckles?" The crunching of leaves and twigs growing louder told her that Sawyer was coming closer, and she tried not to tense up.

"Nothing," she spat, the word coming out a bit harsher than she'd meant it to. Kate winced, still not turning around.

She then found herself with her back pressed against a nearby tree; pinned there by not only Sawyer's hands, but his eyes as well. She was drowning in them, desperate to figure out the complex person she was so enchanted by.

"Come on, Kate," he whispered, giving her a lopsided smirk. "You know the answer to that…"

Kate's heart pounded in a painfully loud manner in her chest, causing a thin sheen of sweat to break out on her forehead.

"Wh – what?" she stuttered, her brain not functioning properly due to Sawyer's close proximity to her face. Not only that, but he had actually called her by her real name, which was not only rare, but it made her shiver for some inexplicable reason.

Sawyer seemed to realize this, and appeared to want to use it to his advantage.

"You know the answer to that," Sawyer repeated, smile growing a bit wider now. His grip on her wrists lessened, became gentle – almost protective, even. Now, he wasn't even holding her against the tree, against his chest; she was staying there out of her own free will, she concluded, amazed that her now hyperactive mind could produce such a clear thought. She could throw him off of her if she wanted to, but the thing was, she _didn't_ want to. His scent was infiltrating her head; a spicy, sweet smell that completely caught her off guard, intoxicating her until her brain finally gave up and shut down entirely.

"Um," Kate continued eloquently, trying desperately to regain some control over the situation at hand. Then she remembered what her question had been.

His smile was getting wider still as he leaned even closer, which Kate wouldn't have thought was possible.

"The answer," Sawyer whispered, bending down to speak into her ear, sending a hot gust of air against her neck and making her tremble, "Is y – "

"Uh," came a voice behind them.

Kate, acting on instinct, sprang away from Sawyer (whom, she imagined correctly, looked quite annoyed), keeping her eyes trained on the ground.

"Uh," the person said again. She glanced up, and saw Hurley, looking a bit chagrined while clutching a pile of thick, green leaves.

"Sorry, dudes," Hurley explained, gesturing with his leaves, waving them about. "I was just, uh, well...you know. With the leaves. And stuff. And um," he continued, as he began to back out of the clearing, "I'm just going to, um…go." With that, Hurley took off through the trees, making large crunching noises as he trundled away from Kate and Sawyer.

"I have to go, too," Kate said hurriedly, before Sawyer could say anything. A look flashed across his face – of pain, perhaps? Disappointment? – but she didn't see it. "I told Sun I would, erm, pick some seeds for her. And the garden, you know."

Just as Sawyer began to say something, Kate pulled a Hurley and high-tailed it out of the clearing.

It wasn't long before Kate could hear Sawyer's voice echoing after her.

"Freckles, you forgot your shoes."

* * *

**A/N:** Loved it? Hated it? Please leave feedback; this would mean a lot to me. I love line by line reviews, and any comments on how to improve my writing (as long as they aren't stupid, pointless flames). Hope you all enjoyed!! 


End file.
